Black Lilac
by MidnightStriker
Summary: What really happens in Chapter 8: Despair and Hope. Fire Emblem 9: Path of Radiance


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem!_**

_Author's Note: And I'm not really sure of the layout of the abandoned fort...so please forgive me. _

_Especially if you played FE9(",)_

**Lilac noir**

Commander Greil was dead, just like that. His death left Ike and the other Greil mercenaries in a state of panic. Ike was simply too young and inexperienced, thought some, that they left. The "they" were Shinon and Gatrie.

Now here they stood, cornered in the abandoned fort by Daein soldiers. "Crimean vermins! Give up now!" their commander laughed, throwing his head in a loud guffaw. Ike, the Greil mercenary's new leader, cringed. "Soren, can't you think of any battle plans?"

"Well, without Gatrie as our main defense, we have to rely on Titania and Boyd." Soren replied. "That's OK! The more Daein scum I kill, the better I feel." Boyd said, swinging his axe. "Titania, take this Halberd." Soren ordered. "You'll be heading south with Oscar. When the right moment comes, strike down the Army General!"

Ike stood up, and said, "Soren, you and Mia come with me to the Western Side. Fighting is more intense there." "Right behind you boss!" Mia said, all chipper. _She feels as if it's not yet her time to meet Ashera..._Ike grinned, his encouragement renewed. "Rhys, stay on guard and be ready to heal anyone. Our main goal is to protect this fortress!" Ike said.

"May the blessings of the goddess Ashera be with us in this battle!"

The Daein Army was feeling good. "Hey boss, I found this Thunder mage wanderin' 'round. Where to place her?" A goon asked. Kamura shrugged. "I heard that the Crimean commander is headed left. Just dump her there, she might kill some scum. Ehehehe…we have no use for another weakling." He added under his breath.

"A'ight, missy, kill some Crimeans while your at it, hear?"

Titania was like a war goddess on her stallion; its snowy coat was turning red from the bloodbath. Oscar blinked (figure out how he does it) and said to himself, "I've never seen Deputy Commander Titania like this…" he thought. He lanced another cavalier, who landed at his feet, deader than a doornail. "Ah, the glory of war."

Thanks to Mia's "Vantage" skill, she was having a grand time slashing away at the fighters and knights. "Yeehaw! Boss, I haven't felt a rush like this in a looooooooong time!" Ike was having a fair share of trouble also, since most of the knights were headed towards him. Soren's wind magic pierced through the knight's thick armor, and the trio slowly inched its way to where a pale-looking mage stood. Mia finished off the last fighter, and Ike made his way towards her.

But at the last moment, another mercenary appeared. "Missy, gimme y'all vulnerary if you don't wanna git hurt." "B-but, the vulnerary…it's mine…" the mage whispered, timidly backing away. "Ah sid give it ta me!" He said, hitting her on the cheek. "NO!!!" a voice shouted, and a blur of green winds hit the mercenary, making him and the fainted mage slide to the ground. Ike was puzzled. "Soren? Are you siding with the enemy?" "No, Ike. Just look at her. She's too weak and obviously too timid to be a mercenary. May I ask permission to fall out?" Ike nodded. "Permission granted. Mia and I will cover for you." "Thank you, Ike." Soren said.

Going inside the fortress, Soren laid the mage on his pallet. Moonlight reflected the drops of rainwater on her pale skin. She was…serene. And very, very, beautiful. At least to Soren, and that was all that mattered. Wetting a rag, he wiped it across her face, taking out the bloodstains.

_Is life this fragile? Life can be so beautiful, and yet so frail…_he thought. _And it can be met only once in a lifetime of reincarnations, if reincarnation really exists. _The thunder mage stirred, and moaned. "Are you OK? May I get you something to eat?" Soren asked. "Yes, please…I'm so hungry…" she whispered. Soren rummaged around his pack and found an apple. "Thank you." The girl whispered, and took a generous bite. "May I ask your name?" Soren asked. The mage blinked. "Uhm, my name is…Ilyana. I was traveling with the merchants Amy and Muston." "Amy? Muston? They are in here! We're protecting them!" Soren said happily.

"Really!? Oh, that's the best piece of news I heard since the war began!" Ilyana said, wrapping her arms around Soren. Soren blushed. This was the first time anyone in his life hugged him.

After being rescued from certain destruction by two Gallian soldiers, Ike headed over to Soren. "Soren," he began. Soren glanced up. "Yes, Ike?" "The mage…is she alright?" "Ilyana? Yes, she's fine. She's just recuperating with Muston and Amy. "Well, that's good to hear." Ike said. "And…I saw you two through the window. That was the first time I actually saw emotion in you: there was concern, and embarrassment when she hugged you. It's like you finally became…human." "Ike…I…" "It's OK, Soren!" Ike grinned. "It's high-time you got a girlfriend anyway!!"

Ike smiled a goofy grin and headed back to his employer, Princess Elincia. "Well, I won't be surprised if they end up together." Soren snorted, half embarrassed that another person saw his human side aside from his…how could he put it, girlfriend? _In due time_, Soren thought. And when he felt Ilyana dragging him to introduce her hero to her companions, for the first time in life, he smiled.

Legends say that after the defeat of Daein soldiers, en route to Gallia, there lies an abandoned fortress. In the fortress lies a memorial to a great hero named Greil—and black lilacs growing around the castle. You can find it most abundantly near the Westen Window.

FIN


End file.
